


Посмотрим

by KisVani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medical, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"А потом, как раз оставалось что-то вроде пары недель до того сладкого мига, когда директор Арджент вручит нам дипломы и скажет: «Валите отсюда к чертовой бабушке, лоботрясы», Джексон Уиттмор неожиданно завалился ко мне на порог, истекая кровью".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Посмотрим

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Teen Wolf Secret Santa 2014/2015 для [Dr.Winter](http://drwinterr.diary.ru/).

У меня выдалась свободная минутка — сегодня в больнице было подозрительно тихо. Но кто я такой, чтобы жаловаться? Я как раз допивал кофе, купленный в автомате, и мечтал о том моменте, когда моя смена закончится… и тут-то появился он.  
— И кого это мы видим? Доктор Лэйхи, верно?  
Я обернулся на голос и, стараясь не расплыться в совершенно дурацкой улыбке, ответил:  
— Еще далеко не доктор, Джексон, а, может, никогда им и не стану. Я просто медбрат.  
— Ну разумеется.  
Вот он как раз не сдерживался, усмехнулся так заразительно, что стало понятно, как ему раз за разом удается договориться с копами. Уверен, стоит Джексону Уиттмору извиниться, как любая девушка, у которой он стащил сумочку, забывает обо всем. И тут даже связей родителей Уиттмора не надо.  
— Только не говори, что опять ввязался в уличную драку, — сказал я и присмотрелся к его лицу, вроде бы повреждений не видно, разве что легкая куртка и брюки забрызганы грязью.  
— Не я, — Джексон подошел ближе и встал, опираясь на автомат, — Стилински. Вечно лезет на рожон, а нам потом расхлебывать… что за дрянь пьешь, Лэйхи?  
— Кофе не так плох, — ответил я и даже не соврал: как ни странно, именно этот автомат готовил приличный на вкус кофе, или же я к нему привык за последние года четыре.  
Мы с Джексоном когда-то, причем не так давно, вместе учились в школе. Он, как водится среди богатых и популярных, меня не замечал, а мне до него особого дела не было. С моим папашей, надеюсь в Аду ему тепло и уютно, не то, чтобы на что-то времени хватало. Откинулся он, когда я уже почти заканчивал выпускной класс и подрабатывал в больнице, тут, сами понимаете, мне тоже некогда было вникать в школьные перипетии.  
А потом, как раз оставалось что-то вроде пары недель до того сладкого мига, когда директор Арджент вручит нам дипломы и скажет: «Валите отсюда к чертовой бабушке, лоботрясы», Джексон Уиттмор неожиданно завалился ко мне на порог, истекая кровью.  
Оказалось, что выглядело оно страшнее, чем было на самом деле. Я потом, уже когда остановил кровь и вытащил пулю из его плеча, все-таки вытряс из Джексона, почему явился ко мне, а не в больницу.  
— Не хочу, чтобы копов вызвали, — сказал Джексон, — сам знаешь, как это бывает.  
— И с чего ты взял, что я не вызову? — спросил я.  
А проклятый Уиттмор закатил глаза так томно, хоть в кино для взрослых вставляй, и ответил:  
— Не вызовешь.  
Самое смешное, что он прав оказался. Я даже не сильно расспрашивал его, как и что, просто зашил, что надо было, остальное обработал, заклеил и на память пулю отдал. Думал, на том и закончится, но на следующий день Джексон опять ко мне пришел. Со словами: «Привет сосед!» и коробкой имбирного печенья. Стоял весь такой, в дорогущей рубашке, дизайнерских джинсах, туфлях стоимостью как две мои годовые зарплаты и хмурился, будто собирался дверь папенькиного дома высадить с ноги, если я ему не открою.  
Конечно, я открыл.  
Тут Джексон мне все и выдал, сидя в моей гостиной и куря сигарету за сигаретой. Он ввязался в дела банды, «Стаи», как ее называли. Куча таких же ребят и девчонок нашего возраста, парочка постарше, а вожаком — нелюдимый Дерек Хейл, про которого только и знали, что почти вся его семья сгорела в пожаре. Из Хейлов в живых остались только старшая и младшая сестры Дерека, обе исчезли: не то их кто-то по-тихому прикончил, не то просто свалили из нашего захолустья; да еще дядя, который после пожара так и не оправился, остался овощем. Поговаривали, что Дерек тронутый, приносит жертвы, считает себя воплощением темного божества и жаждет устроить Ад на Земле.  
Я вообще не склонен верить слухам, и получал приглашение вступить в банду, но отказался. Может, позови Хейл меня тогда, когда папаша-Лэйхи еще был жив, я бы и согласился… но так мне не улыбалось кому-то отдавать свою обретенную свободу. Джексон вон, как оказалось, был другого мнения.  
Стая иногда занималась мелким воровством, но чаще крышевала местные магазинчики. Как выяснилось, даже в таком захолустье, как Бикон Хиллс, это может оказаться не лишним. Но в целом эти ребята какого-то черта вообразили, что они вроде мстителей или защитников города, и вот как раз и имели дело с придурками, что придумывали проводить ритуальные убийства. А такое у нас бывало и еще как.  
Я выскользнул из воспоминаний и обратился к Джексону:  
— Ты будешь кофе или решил просто так постоять?  
— Какой-то ты сегодня недружелюбный, Айзек, — покачал головой Джексон, — не с той ноги встал?  
— Не твое дело, — проворчал я, отстраняясь от Джексона.  
— Ладно-ладно, — он поднял руки, — опять начнешь нудеть, как старушка?  
— Не начну…   
Я хотел добавить: «Хочу, чтобы ты был осторожнее», но это бы звучало жалко. Мне и так то и дело говорили, что я выгляжу как заправская жертва, а мое телосложение и светлые кудри, вместе с мягкими чертами лица, ничего лучше не делают. Не хочу казаться совсем хлюпиком. Особенно — для Джексона.  
На днях я в очередной раз пытался поговорить с Уиттмором и убедить, что уж если он поступил в колледж, то пусть там и учится, а не устраивает беготню по улицам города вместе с бандой, где теперь опять почти половина членов — подростки, рекрутированные в местной школе… но нет. Джексон всегда был упрям.  
Наше общение, начавшееся с той ночи, когда он явился ко мне на порог, продолжалось год за годом. Я терпеть не могу все эти ярлыки с «дружбой», «братством», «чем-то большим» и прочими статусами для социальных сетей, но к Джексону я чувствовал определенно… что-то.  
Это звучит, как что-то из сопливых мелодрам, но мне хотелось просыпаться каждый день и знать, что чертов Джексон Уиттмор не попадет сегодня в перестрелку, не встанет под чей-то нож и его не посадят за украденную сумочку. Хотя от тюрьмы его в любом случае спасут родители и их деньги, но вот от остального — вряд ли.  
— Лэйхи, скажи, в чем дело, — Джексон опять был близко, слишком близко, чтобы я мог думать головой.  
— Дело в том, что ты придурок несчастный, — ответил я, — приходишь сюда такой веселый, пока там одного из ваших латают.  
На лице Джексона появилось обычно скучающее выражение.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я бросил Стаю, да? Потому что ты мне так сказал?  
— Именно, — огрызнулся я, а потом потер переносицу и продолжил, стараясь быть терпеливым: — пойми ты, мне не все равно… м… Джексон, ты мне нужен.  
Черт. Это сказал не я, а двойная смена. Не надо было подменять Мелиссу Маккол, надо было отдохнуть и не заливаться проклятым кофе. Оставалось надеяться только на то, что Джексон не так поймет.  
Ага, конечно.  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты ко мне что-то чувствуешь? — спросил он, кривя рот. — Влюбленный Айзек Лэйхи, которого я уже который год держу во френдзоне, так что ли?  
Я закатил глаза, подражая Джексону, но это не было ответом.  
— О'кей, ладно, — сказал я, — если хочешь это так сформулировать, валяй. Счастлив?  
Джексон пожал плечами, он не моргал и смотрел мне в глаза так пристально, что это уже пугало.  
— Будь здесь, — сказал Джексон и, развернувшись, быстрым шагом направился по коридору.  
Конечно, я не стал его слушаться, а пошел следом. И почти не удивился, когда увидел Дерека Хейла, как обычно, с трехнедельной щетиной на лице, выражающим желание убить всех вокруг. Его кожаная куртка смотрелась чуждо среди светлых стен и плакатов, посвященных необходимости вовремя ставить прививки.  
Они не видели меня, а я не слышал, о чем именно Дерек и Джексон разговаривали, остановившись в стороне. Было только заметно, что беседа явно шла далеко не в мирном русле. По всей видимости, Хейл за что-то выговаривал своему подчиненному, он взял его за предплечья и наклонился вперед так, что они почти столкнулись лбами с Джексоном.   
Привычная волна раздражения поднялась внутри меня.  
Конечно, это было, черт побери, логично. Ведь нужно что-то посерьезнее простого желания выделиться, чтобы кто-то, вроде Джексона Уиттмора, с его деньгами и связями, не только ввязался в дела Стаи, но еще и оставался с ними так долго.  
Дерек Хейл отлично подходил на роль сумрачной личности, эдакой темной фигуры, которая заставляет сердце трепетать и так далее, и тому подобное. На фоне этого я уж точно Джексону не сдался.  
Вот и очередная из целого вороха причин, почему я никогда с ним на чистоту не говорил о том, что вроде бы чувствовал, а вроде бы и нет. Я не узнавал о личной жизни Джексона, не расспрашивал специально, сколько у него девчонок или парней, но ведь и так все ясно, верно? Если кто-то раз за разом рассказывает о том, что «Дерек то…», «Дерек се…», «Дерек думает, что…», «а когда мы с Дереком…», то все вполне ясно и понятно.  
Сколько раз, когда Джексон с горящими глазами принимался говорить мне о чертовом Хейле, я чувствовал, что хочу кому-то вмазать. Может быть, даже себе за то, что губу раскатал.  
Какое-то время назад концентрация «Дерек-Дерек-Дерек» стала поменьше, я уже понадеялся, что они разбежались. Если отношения и не были чисто моей выдумкой, но я не спрашивал. Знаете это замечательно состояние, когда ты так боишься сломать то, что уже есть и потому молчишь и только втихую дрочишь в душе? Ну, может и не знаете, а я знаю.  
В общем, я оставил эту парочку болтать в коридоре, а сам направился прочь, хотя мне и показалось, что они меня заметили.  
По голосу Уиттмора за моей спиной, стало понятно, что я был прав.  
— Эй, Лэйхи! Ты куда? — Джексон догнал меня у служебной лестнице, и схватил за руку.  
— У меня работа, знаешь ли, — я вырвал запястье из его хватки и передернул плечами, — больные там, раненые…  
Джексон кивнул и, напустив на себе дико серьезный вид, сказал:  
— Я ушел из Стаи. Вот только что взял и ушел.  
— А как же Дерек? — глупо спросил я.  
— Ох, да забудь о Дереке, Лэйхи, — Джексон толкнул меня к стене, — ты тут мне в любви, можно сказать, признался, зачем мне сдалась эта банда?  
Я попытался сурово свести брови, но испортил все тем, что шумно сглотнул.  
— Ты не забыл, что я ничего напрямую не сказал? — спросил я. — Ты просто решил, как тебе удобнее было.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я сейчас пошел и вернулся назад в Стаю?  
Я мотнул головой и Джексон решил, что это приглашение для него впиться в мои губы поцелуем. Ну ладно, допустим, меня радовало, к чему все шло, но было несколько вопросов, которые я хотел для себя решить. Вопросов, которые надо было озвучить. Прямо сейчас.  
— Выходит, ты расстался с Дереком? — спросил я, слегка отодвигая от себя Джексона.  
Он не дал себя слишком отвлечь и прикусил мою губу, а потом все-таки отстранился и фыркнул.  
— Мы давно не вместе. Да и вообще между нами ничего такого не было, просто секс пару раз.  
Его рука по-хозяйски легла на мою ширинку, и я прерывисто выдохнул.  
— А между нами, значит, есть? — поинтересовался я.  
— Посмотрим, — серьезно ответил Джексон и поцеловал меня так, что задавать новые вопросы уже не хотелось.


End file.
